Moment Interruptus
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian's quiet, intimate moment in their home is interrupted. (Picks up right where the season finale left off.)


**Note** : So when Adam posted that he was doing one final review of the season premiere and then posted a pic of Emma's bug outside the house Killian chose for them, this little fic popped into my head. As much as I don't want them to be interrupted, I wouldn't mind if we saw something like this in the season premiere. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Moment Interruptus: Part 1/1...**

Killian slowly placed Emma back on the ground. Her lips parted from his, as their foreheads remained touching.

"What do you say we continue this at home?" she whispered.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Home?"

Emma nodded, a smile upon her lips. "Our home."

A grin appeared on his lips. "I'd say nothing would make me happier."

"Good," Emma replied, as she kissed him again.

Killian sighed as he pulled away, gesturing with his hook at Granny's. "But, love, everyone is waiting for us inside."

Emma shrugged. "Let them wait. We've already waited way too long."

Killian's grin widened, as she linked their fingers and led them toward the bug.

...

They pulled up outside the house Killian had chosen for them. Killian stared out the window at it.

"I thought I'd missed my chance to truly be here with you," he said softly. "Not as the Dark Swan. Not with the darkness consuming me. But just you and me, as it was meant to be."

Emma smiled. "But here we are."

"Aye, here we are," he whispered, a smile curling his lips.

They exited the car and immediately linked hands as they walked up the sidewalk. They entered the house and stopped for a long moment in the foyer. They surveyed the house, remembering the terrible last moments they had spent there together.

"Are you sure you're okay being here, Emma?" Killian asked, guilt and shame now clouding his eyes. "The things we said and did to each other here. The things I said to you..."

His voice trailed off, as she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Her eyes searched his.

"Hey, that wasn't really us. That wasn't really you. This is us. You and Henry chose this house to give me something to look forward to and I can finally do that. I have you back, Killian. I can look forward to a future with you here now. We can replace those bad memories with good ones."

Killian smiled as he dipped his head and captured her lips once more. The kiss quickly grew heated as his hand slipped beneath her sweater, stroking her bare skin.

Emma forced herself to pull back. She didn't say a word, as she joined their hands again and led him to the stairs. They climbed the stairs in silence and headed down the hallway to her bedroom. The bedroom that would be theirs.

They stood beside the bed as they met each other's gazes. Their hearts raced in anticipation of what was about to happen. They had waited so long. They thought they had missed their chance.

Killian lifted his hand and hook to Emma's shoulders and slowly pushed her leather jacket off. The jacket landed on the floor as their eyes held. His hook swept up her back and her neck, stopping at her ponytail. He hooked the tip into the elastic holding it in place and pulled until he freed her hair. She smiled as she shook her blonde locks free, the hair cascading around her shoulders.

Killian's eyes swept across her face, as his knuckles brushed across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Emma blushed, as her hands reached up to his shoulders now and she pushed his leather jacket off. She tossed it with her own. Her fingers danced across his chest and moved to the buttons of his vest. She slowly undid each one as their gazes held. She pushed the vest off of him and then began to work on his shirt.

Killian watched her work until he couldn't take it anymore. He dove down, capturing her lips with his. Emma giggled into his mouth as she continued to attempt to unbutton his shirt. He certainly wasn't making it easy. His mouth trailed from her lips to her neck. He lifted his hook to pull back the collar of her sweater so he could suck on her throat. Emma moaned, as she threw her head back. She felt his hook and hand move to the hem of her sweater. He slowly began to lift it. Emma shivered as the cool metal met the heated skin of her hip.

She pulled back from him for a moment, his hooded eyes never leaving hers. She lifted the sweater over her head and tossed it in a corner. Killian's tongue lashed at his lips as he eyed her breasts peeking out from her white lace bra.

"Come here," he growled, as he launched himself toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He hauled her against his body as she chuckled into his mouth. His tongue stroked hers, but Emma still managed to refocus on her abandoned task of unbuttoning his shirt. She finally finished and pulled back to push the shirt off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor.

Her gaze scanned his toned chest sprinkled with dark hair. He watched as she brought her hands up and slowly ran them down his torso, stopping at his belt buckle.

Killian's hand trailed up her bare belly. He skimmed the side of her lace covered breast and Emma felt goosebumps appear on her skin. His fingers moved to the strap, as his lips came to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, her hands skimming along the strong muscles of his back. She felt his hook slide up to her other bra strap. He began to lower both straps when suddenly a buzzing erupted from her back jean pocket.

She groaned, as Killian nipped at her shoulder.

"Let it ring," he muttered against her skin.

Emma brought her hand up to cup his head, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Planned on it," she mumbled.

Both straps slipped down her shoulders as his lips moved to her collarbone. Killian's hand slid down her bare back, until he was gripping her ass. He touched her buzzing phone through the pocket, accidentally answering it.

"Emma? Emma?" They suddenly heard David's voice coming from her rear.

"Bloody hell!" Killian grumbled as he pulled back from her skin, his lips swollen.

Emma's eyes flew open at the sound of her father's voice. She felt her cheeks redden as she met Killian's gaze.

"Emma? Are you there? Something's happened."

Emma and Killian looked at each other with wide eyes. She licked at her lips, tasting him on them.

"I guess the moment is ruined," she said softly.

Killian nodded in frustration. "Aye, I'd say hearing your father's voice come from your bum puts a damper on the mood, love."

Emma chuckled softly, as she felt his hand slip into her pocket and pull the phone out. He handed it to her.

Emma took a moment to steady her breathing before she took the phone from him and held it up to her ear.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Hyde's here in Storybrooke. He said Storybrooke is his now and that he brought others with him. He must be planning something big."

Emma sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll meet you at Granny's soon."

She hung up the phone and met Killian's eyes again.

"Duty calls," she said. "I guess normal is over already."

He smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, love. We have all the time in the world for normal now." He paused, his voice lowering an octave. "And next time we are leaving both of our bloody talking phones in the car. And unplugging every last one in this house."

Emma smiled, as she looped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Deal," she replied.

They parted a moment later and quickly redressed. Killian held his hand out to Emma and she slipped hers in it, before they exited the bedroom.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
